


Names

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [27]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Past Mpreg, au where the first order doesn't know who Han Solo is, memory wiping, mentions of medical inaccuracies, this was supposed to be humor where did i go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Hux names their newborn son Han thinking it's just a nice name he found on the Holonet, and is excited when Ren says that it was his father's name, thinking that he's managed to get both of their fathers' names into the baby's. Unfortunately, Ren doesn't like the name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so one day on Tumblr i posted that i had thought of a hilarious idea which i could not stop laughing about. then i posted asking why my humor idea turned to angst with a tag of 'where did i go wrong' so here's This.

**Names**

Ren hadn't wanted to go on a mission when Hux was so close to his due date, but the Supreme Leader had insisted. Hux had waved it off, saying the mission was only supposed to last a week and that he'd surely come back before he went into labor. 

The mission had taken a month. He'd definitely missed the birth. Hopefully Hux would forgive him, it hadn't been his fault. He'd tried to complete the mission as quickly as possible, but they'd kept getting setback after setback. At least he was back on the _Finalizer_ and would get to see their baby. His shuttle landed in the hanger and he and the troopers that had accompanied him exited it. 

He was mildly disappointed that Hux wasn't there to greet him as per usual. He mentally admonished himself with, _Hux is probably resting after giving birth, I can't blame him for not coming all the way down here._ He'd have to go find the General himself. Easy enough, he reached out with the force and found that Hux was in his quarters, a smaller life force with him.

-

Arriving at Hux's quarters, which was now their shared quarters, he input the door code. As the door slid open, he could see Hux sitting on the edge of the bed, a bundle in his arms. He walked towards them, door sliding shut behind him. A small noise came from the bundle as he approached, and Hux smiled up at him. Sitting down next to the redhead, he looked down at the baby. Round, brown eyes stared back at him from the face peeking out of the blankets.

"This is-"

"Our son. Three weeks old. I went into labor the day you were supposed to get back. Before alpha shift, so you wouldn't have been there even if you were on time."

"I'm so sorry for missing it."

"Don't be. I got him surgically removed."

"Really?"

"Why go through hours of labor when I could just have a quick surgery? Medbay cut me open, and covered the incisions in bacta patches for a day, then sent me off with a smaller patch and the baby. Much easier to recover from, I only missed a day of work."

"I thought c-sections were supposed to take a while to recover from."

"What's a c-section?"

"The procedure they use to cut out the baby?"

"Oh, the medics said they were just going to 'try something out' and it worked, so I guess that's the real way."

Concerning, and kind of unlike Hux to let a medic 'try' something on him. So the medics had had no idea what they were doing. He supposed it wasn't too unlike Hux, who had loosened up somewhat during his pregnancy as he got more absent-minded and tired. Never mind his complete faith in his crew.

Now that he thought about it, maybe it was better that the medics had winged it and cut the baby out. They'd have no clue how to deliver a baby naturally.

"Did you name him yet?" Hux had expressed that he'd wanted to name the baby, citing that because it had grown inside of _his_ body, he deserved to. Hux nodded, adjusting his hold on the baby as they squirmed. He felt his forehead and then unwrapped him from the blankets, setting it aside.

"Do you want to hold him? I've gotten him for three weeks, you should take him." Hux pressed the baby into his arms, making sure he supported his head.

Looking down at the baby, it finally hit him that this is really _his_ child. Their baby, that they made together. The baby that they'd raise together and take care of. 

"Are you crying?"

"What?" He felt the warm wetness on his cheeks and realized Hux was right.

Hux didn't poke fun, shrugging instead. "I already got over my moment of emotion, keep going. Oh, right, his name." Hux reached over to hold the baby's mittened hand. "I've named him Han Br-"

That's all Ren managed to hear before he was overwhelmed by memories. His father's face came to mind, all the small memories of the times they spent together. It didn't feel good, and he struggled to squash them all down, bury them back with the rest of Ben Solo's memories.

"-Ren? Kylo?"

"Huh?" He snapped back to reality. Hux was looking at him, confused. The baby had stopped squirming.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, sorry, I was overwhelmed."

"I had that as well. We're really parents. I should have waited for you to calm down. As I was saying, his name is Han Brendol Hux-Ren. Brendol's a family name, and I thought the name Han was rather cute. Our names are kind of dramatic, so I wanted something simple but respectable."

Hux... didn't know what the name was from. A quick look at Hux's thoughts confirmed that. He genuinely thought that the name Han was an ordinary, cute name that he'd found on the holonet looking through short names without any real meaning to it. 

"It's much better than a mouthful like Armitage, and your name is just odd, Ren. I was going to pick an imperial name, but Han is much better than something like Willhuff, Orson, or Thrawn."

"Han is a Republic name, Corellian."

"Really?"

"It was my father's name."

Excitement shone in Hux's eyes. "Really! I managed to get both of our father's names! Han and Brendol."

"I didn't really like my father all that much."

"Neither did I. Whenever I hear the name Brendol it brings up negative feelings, so I thought that by giving our baby the name, I'd be able to associate the name with a good thing and positive feelings. We can both do it now."

That might have been able to work for Hux, but he really didn't want to think about his father every time he looked at his own son. Hux noticed that his expression wasn't fitting the happy mood he'd expected, and frowned, the excitement dying. "You don't like the name, do you? It's just going to make you dislike the baby."

"No, I won't dislike the baby! I just-"

"I can change the name to Orson, if you're just going to associate our son with bad memories. Orson Hux-Ren isn't that bad."

He'd dropped the 'Brendol', and clearly didn't like the new name, "You don't have to get rid of your father's name too."

"I just thought it was a nice name, but it's fine if you hate it. I don't want you hating the baby. I should have just waited for you to get back before naming him." Hux took the baby back, "I'm sorry I made you dislike the baby so early- Just forget I ever named him, I'll go into the registers and change it."

"You don't have to do that. I'll get over it."

"And until then? You'll just look at him and be reminded of someone you clearly dislike. And if he's force sensitive he'll be able to sense that!" Hux slumped, defeated. "I shouldn't have named him. Of course I'd pick something you'd hate."

The baby started crying, and Hux looked at him, tears welling up in his own eyes. He was still emotional from the pregnancy. He turned his gaze to the floor. "Why don't you name him? We can name him after your grandfather if you'd like. That'll make sure you like him."

This wasn't going well at all. Ren didn't know what he could say to make Hux feel better. An idea hit him and on impulse he went with it. He probed into Hux's mind and grabbed the memory of the past few minutes, right up until he'd handed him the baby. He got rid of it, and startled as Hux passed out.

-

"Hux? Hux!" As soon as Hux started to wake up, just a few minutes later, he shook his shoulder. "Are you alright?" He'd managed to calm down the baby while Hux was unconscious.

"Wha- what happened...? Where's the baby?"

"I've got him. Are you okay?" He helped Hux sit up.

Blinking, Hux waited for his vision to focus. "Y-yes, I think so. What happened?"

"You fainted. You must be tired." Ren kept a hand on Hux's shoulder to keep him steady.

"I feel tired... When did I give you him?"

"Right before you passed out. You were about to tell me his name after I got emotional about him."

"Oh... It's a cute name I found on the holonet, and a family name. Han Brendol Hux-Ren."

He'd repeat the conversation but keep Hux happy. "Han was my father's name."

"Really?" Tired excitement. "I got both of our father's names! Han and Brendol."

"I didn't really like my father all that much."

"I didn't either. I thought if I gave the baby my father's name, then all the negative feelings I associate with the name would be replaced by good feelings because I'd think of the baby."

"That's a great idea." Hux smiled. "You should get some rest, in case you faint again. We'll lay next to you."

Hux laid down on his side, so Ren laid next to him and put the baby between them. Han fussed a bit at the shift, but settled down once Hux wrapped an arm around him. "Watch over him for me. If he gets hungry just wake me up."

"Of course. Sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
